Dark Youth
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: 4 children of super-villains, all tied to Gotham, all with dark secrets. 3 serve the side of light, one runs from his past. They will come together under a Bat. Cover image is intended as a kid Riddler.
1. Introduction

Author's Notice

Have you ever seen someone and thought that kid will grow up to be a supervillain? Have you ever met someone who reminded you of a supervillain or a superhero from the pages of comics? I'd like to take a moment and explain, those thoughts are in fact irrational. This book takes D.C. characters and gives them a twist unlike 'most anything around at the moment. As much as these characters try to fight it the darkness is within them, it's in their blood and they will never be rid of it. These characters lead normal lives, there is always a part of them that tells them 'you're not normal.' This story is 100% false, made up, not based on anything in our world.

That said I would also like to state my belief that no book is completely made up. As long as there are stars in the sky and advancing science, anything is possible. I believe if something is impossible in one dimension, it could very well be possible in another. That means humans, as far as I know, on my world's Earth can't fly. Humans on D.C.'s and Marvel's planet Earths can. Now don't jump off buildings thinking you can fly and don't take this book literally. It is, after all, just a story.

Introduction

Everyone has a secret. Secret talent, secret truth, shared secret, singular self-knowing secret. Everyone has a secret. What about the secret of one's birth and the destiny tied to it? Not talking about aliens, still humans here.

Legacy Theory: A child born with one very powerful parent and the other average parent will almost always take after the powerful parent because the child will see the average parent as weak while the powerful parent for better or worse is a god in the child's eye therefore only through a near miracle will the child ever take after the normal parents regardless of the circumstances which cause the child to see the one parent as powerful, that child will covet that parent and as the case may be despise the average parent as is possibly human nature in the matter.

In a world where people think all that means is a villain's offspring is destined to be a villain, follow in their parent's footsteps, what do you do with these children? Gotham City answered that question with compassion. They created a program to influence, to push these kids towards the light. Son of Scarecrow gets to work at Arkham. Son of Two-Face gets to work at the DA's office. Riddler's son goes to the GCPD crime lab, earning his place as a forensic scientist. Jay Todd, we'll meet him later. Some have secrets beyond the secret of their superbad biological dads.


	2. Danny Keith

Danny Keith

Danny wakes up an hour before shift change, almost as early as a farmer. He does the normal bathroom routine, puts on his day clothes, packs his work bag and checks on his basement lab, a gift from one of his mom's exes. Before he gets ready to head outside he slips into his mom's room and kisses her goodbye. On his way out he picks up his mom's list, what to pick up on his way home and checks the kitchen for ingredients she didn't see.

Danny grabs his wallet and phone then throws on his green jacket. He wears the same coat everyday; rain, wind or snow, even scorching heat. The jacket is freeze and fireproof, he could wear it in the Sahara or in Antarctica. Last check as he opens the door, all lights are off.

He quietly leaves, going right to the curb. A policeman heading in for the day usually picks him up. Gotham public school lets him attend school online. An advantage of being one of Gotham's public sector legacies, it puts him in the experimental program where teachers submit their classwork with lesson plans in advance and the lessons are uploaded.

Officer Darryl Darby pulled over to let Danny in. Danny opened the back door and set his work bag on the seat. He climbed into the front seat and seatbelted before closing the door. Danny didn't know his mom watched him leave every morning. As they pulled away Danny picked up his orange juice and they talked like Danny wasn't a kid talking to a cop. Darryl stopped at his partner's house, Officer Ken Wilson ran to the curb and climbed in the back next to Danny's work bag. Danny passed Ken his breakfast, being partners with Officer Darryl Darby has its own advantages.

Despite all of his official IDs reading Daniel Keith, people at the GCPD thought his name was Ethan Nygma. When they arrived Darryl made his usual offer, he told them to leave their trash in the bags and that he'd take care of them. As he grabbed his work bag, Danny said "Thank you for breakfast and the ride."

Darryl said "You're welcome. I can't believe you still say that." Danny waved to Darryl as he walked in the main doors of the station. Darryl pulled out, he headed to a nearby parking structure.

Danny clocked in, before the police shift change, on his way to the locker room. Danny put his green jacket away, it wasn't cold in the building today. He put his ID badge and protective lab wear on. He almost always had his trick pen on him, a million tricks and a pen. He was only in the locker room for a few seconds. On his way to the lab, he picks up the police paperwork for his supervisor.

He did normal forensic work for hours on end without a break. Detectives loved Danny, he was a stickler for the rules and a hard worker. The CSU had to tolerate him because the traits gave them nothing to challenge his place with. No one with seniority in forensics could make a case against the results, he closed cases without problems.

Forensic scientist James Arden tapped Danny on the shoulder, he said "Time for a break. You know the rule, no food or drinks in the lab."

Danny said "Because it contaminates evidence. I know all of the rules. Just let me finish the paperwork for this case, I got the leg work done."

James said "You know you have to take a break every few hours or you work too long and your mom calls the station, she can have you suspended. Finish that line then take a break with me, you need to get your schoolwork done anyway."

Danny said "I'm not arguing against a break, I just need to keep the work accurate." He wrote carefully, his penmanship was better than some detectives, without writing slowly.

A few seconds later Danny said "There, I just need the lead scientist's signature and it's done." He flipped back on the file, then laughed "Heh, you're the lead on this one."

Danny handed the file to his colleague, James scribbled his signature "There. Time for a break."

Danny looked at the signature, it was legible with no sign of rushing "You need to be careful you don't sign too fast. A good defense attorney can get evidence thrown out if the paperwork looks rushed. You're lucky this time." Danny was friends with ADA Harrold Dent so he knew what he was talking about. He stood up "I could use a break." He was a hard worker and it drove his coworkers nuts.

James let out a frustrated sigh as he followed Danny outside. James pulled a plastic bag out of the break room fridge alongside his lunch. He asked "Are you hungry?"

Danny said "No, I just don't want to go cross eyed from all that paperwork. I feel like I get half of the department's cases."

James said "There's a chance you do. Detectives love you, some would rather slow down and wait to get you than let someone else do the forensics."

Danny said "I've never been written up, I get back to them fast, I have to be dragged away from my work for breaks or to clock out. On paper I'm the better CSI."

James said "I agree, that's true on paper. If they decided to downsize the lab, your spot's secure." Danny's age never factored into his work relations since the GCPD accepted his place. After he finished his soda, he returned to the lab for more hours. Danny regularly finished his case load in a day, when his work was done he went on to help the others.

The GCPD was Danny's family. Riddler wasn't his father, Gotham's policemen were. His mother was a waitress but if anyone messed with her they answer to the city's police force. Danny always saved up his breaks from work, he took a long lunch break to do his school work. Patrolmen took turns picking up some lunch for him, he ate fast and spent most of his break keeping up with school. Danny's IQ was supposedly in the genius range but he chose not to take advantage of the perks that could give him.

He carpooled home with either a cop or detective after clocking out. He stopped for whatever was on his mother's list along the way. Getting in he hugged and kissed his mom before putting the bags away. He was a good boy all around. What is this loving scientist's dark secret?


	3. Harry Dent

Harry Dent

Harry slept exactly 8 hours. He went to bed late and woke up early in the morning. He put a suit on and took care of his teeth. He checked his spare room for his step-sister then grabbed his briefcase, phone, wallet and keys. He locked up as he left his apartment and drove away, his early license made things a little easier.

Getting in, he went straight to business. Harry was polite about not campaigning for DA. Actually he was just a polite person in general. He called the court as soon as it opened, he asked to move misdemeanor cases up to the next opening. Harry was great at his job, he maintained a 100% conviction rate and regularly had the biggest case load in the DA's office. He rarely recommended heavy sentences in regular cases. 'Though he could get protective when criminals made things personal.

When the DA came in, he brought another ADA into Harrold's office. DA Dakota said "I need you to take on some of your colleagues cases."

ADA Dent said "I'll take all of your misdemeanors. ADA Charis has a good closing rate, give him the felonies. How does that work for you, District Attorney Dakota, sir?" Charis, pronounced care-iss

DA Dakota said "That actually doesn't work. For one thing, this is Charis I'm asking for which you would know if you looked up from your work for two seconds."

ADA Dent said "Okay, boss. Charis is a good A.D.A. but I have over twenty more open cases than her. You have at least six A.D.A.s including me. Which means you have at least four other candidates. In addition I have more cases than anyone in this building, I might as well be the police's go to prosecutor. If I am than you are D.A. in title only, since I hold the best conviction rate in this office. Sir, don't try hard ball with me. Remember if I wanted to I could have your job."

D.A. Dakota took a step back, he said "Alright then. I'll leave you to your work." He left the room with Charis. ADA Blanton was the nicest coworker ADA Dent had. Just like Danny, Harry goes to Gotham public schools online. He spends long days at the office and at court. He makes multiple deals a day. He has his own apartment, his own car. He couldn't live with his stepmother after she lied to him his whole life, pretending to be his biological mother. He's closer with the reformed Harvey Dent than the woman who raised him, he doesn't like his step parents but he does love his step sister. What is this charming, polite attorney's dark secret?


	4. Jay Todd

Jay Todd

'I gotta make it to the site. I have to get there on time. Will this fight ever end? I have to meet Red Hood, he won't wait in the same place for three days.' His mind raced with thoughts like that as the unofficially named Hero Rebellion was locked in combat with the usual villainous conquerors. Jay had developed a father-son relationship with his father's alternate dimension doppleganger when he found himself on the Justice League's Earth. Blue Hood fought with a fury, he had to get to the portal before Red Hood left the rendezvous point. With the different dimension thing his window was always closing even when it was wide open. The conquerors were shocked by his vigour.

The heroes defeated their latest extermination plot faster than they normally did on their best day. With the lackeys taken down, Jay expected the villains escape and focused on disabling their equipment. His superpowered teammates took care of the lackeys then their speedster got him to the planned portal site on their Earth, everything was set. Jay activated the portal and jumped through, their Kid Flash shut the portal off before the conquerors could register its existence.

Jay raced to their rendezvous point, clipping his helmet inside his jacket. He reached Jason just as he was about to leave. Jason said "You're late."

Jay said "I got busy, you know." Jason handed him a motorcycle helmet and they rode off, Jay holding onto Jason like he should.

They went to one of Jason's safe houses. Jay said "I set up a few places like this when I was here. Remind me to give you the addresses."

Jason said "Cool."

Jay said "As it turns out my Jason Todd was bipolar. Meaning my hero dad was mental. The news shook the team and I got it last."

Jason asked "You sure it was your dad? You sure your villains aren't messing with your heads?"

Jay said "Like I said I got the news last, the source was lost in translation. My team knows how to make portals now. We have to move fast because we don't want the villains knowing about them and a bunch of science reasons. Our Superboy hasn't achieved half the powers your Superman has. No new powers that I know of."

Jason said "We have to time these visits because your portals can't stay open."

Jay said "I'm not supposed to be able to cross like this in the first place. The technology needed is incredibly complex, we just scraped it together. Of course a doorway to other dimensions does help if we have to abandon our Earth. Like if we lose one of these fights."

He pulled his helmet out of his jacket and looked at it "My father was Red Hood like you. We didn't have Batman, didn't even have Bruce Wayne. Our Flash told me that Jason was planning to train me before he died, that's why the blue helmet was created. I don't know, we're not heroes on my Earth, we're rebels. We provide hope but only because the conquerors are always working on extinction plans. My dad's helmet was lost when he died, now no one can tell me how he died."

He looked back up at Jason, "Our Superboy says hi. He's like your Superboy or most Robins. Not sure he realizes how this multiverse thing works."

Jason smiled, "Okay, tell him I say hi."

Jay said "Since our Jason was mental, I'm pretty sure he thinks I made this whole world up. Strange since he's opened a portal for me."

Jason said "Let's be done with the touchy feely stuff. Time to train." Jay set his helmet down and they dropped their jackets.

Jason went at him, he learned by doing. Everytime he returned home, he returned a better Blue Hood. They fought for a few hours, took half an hour to cool off before Jason drove them to the next portal site. Only Jay and Jason knew their rendezvous points, Jay planned the next site before going to each meeting. Opening a portal wasn't as simple as it seemed, it was made harder by his rebel hero status and Jason's anti-hero status.

What was the dimension jumper's truly dark secret?


	5. Jason Napier

Jason Napier

Jason works as a circus roustabouts for Haly's Circus. Ringmaster Haly allowed Jason to join their team after Jason's father, Jack Napier, formerly the Joker, was killed. He worked on the docks after school to help Jack pay the bills. He just wanted a normal life with his third shift working father, but fate cast him a different hand. Jason helped police stop criminals exploiting Gotham's docks, their case took precedence over Jack's life.

Lost and neither wanting to return to foster care nor the STAR Labs' legacy program, Jason found his way to Haly's Circus. The ringmaster didn't know about the circumstances surrounding Jason's orphaning until weeks after he let the boy join as a circus hand. Jason attends online school with the show's performers' children. He's proven to be very intelligent but Gotham City is a sore spot for him, when Haly's Circus nears it Jason breaks off to meet them at the following stop. While with the circus he's learned acrobatics. Part of his job is setting up the performing equipment.

JJ is a hard worker but he just can't seem to escape his past. It's almost as if law enforcement want him for something, they just won't leave the orphan alone. Whenever he sees them coming his first instinct has become to fetch Haly and slip away.

Jason Jones, Jason Napier, Joker Junior, JJ is an innocent boy. Why can't he have the American Dream? Why does fate hate the young boy? What is this American legacy's dark secret?


	6. Secrets

Secrets

Danny Keith, while he was delivering a completed forensic file to a detective the station was attacked by Ryders. They rode in on their bikes and commenced causing trouble. Danny began to use his trick pen, his magic wand. The Ryders wanted him dead, he left them in his past. They also wanted his pen, believing it was a powerful artifact. He handled the kids they sent. He played off the incident, pretending it was all in the pen. He hated lying but he hated the truth even more. How does a scientist explain to a room full of police that he used to be some kind of magician? Danny didn't want to risk the truth so he kept quiet. He lived his life, carried the pen everywhere. The weight of his secret was there so long it didn't weigh on him as much as it used to. Danny left work as soon as he could, cutting his first shift short. He had to shut the Ryders down before they ruined more lives. He made it his mission and with some back up from the Justice League, some trickery and the team's namesake he did what he set out to. End of story. Right? Not a chance.

Harry Dent worked hard everyday. He helped his reformed father get a job as a prosecutor. He learned the truth of his two dead mothers. Harry breezed through work. Taking a break to attend a birthday party, one for a cousin on his step mother's side. He impressed his aunt with his eloquent speaking and knowledge of Spanish. Unfortunately the party was cut short by work, a man was shot nearby in a drive by and Harry left to deal with it. He moved all of his court appearances around so he could spend the next day with the little rascals, his cousin and cousin's friends couldn't have been happier. His stepmom tried to take advantage of the situation and block his efforts to spend time with su primo (his cousin). Although Harry was able to save the man's life, his adoptive mother never enrolled him in first aid classes. He learned to save lives by other means. Never a criminal but still with much unlocked, hidden darkness. He was one of the Bandits' Brigades closest allies, that was his dark secret.

Jay Todd found out to his sickening surprise that Jason was the top supervillain dog. Bipolar is an understatement. Jason wanted his son to be his prince. Jay started seeing himself as son of the Devil. At night his mind can't stop splitting between hero and Devil son. Does he tell Jason the full truth? No and that's his dark secret. He inherited his father as his nemesis. That truth is simply the start of his Dark Youth.

Jason Napier is a hard working roustabout that fate just can't seem to give a break. Since mastering the trapeze/ tightrope and inventing his own act, Haly has been pushing him to teach the young performers his trick. His act switches between tightrope and trapeze. Jason made the whole thing up, he can't teach it because he doesn't know how he performs it. Jason's dark secret is he knew his father was going to be targeted, he played confident and the police failed him because he didn't even report the threat. To some that means Jack's death is Jason's fault, but he feared for his father's sanity and anonymity. In addition Jason's legacy trait is temporary insanity, not a good mix.

What brings them together? Blue Hood, dimension jumping hero. Jason Napier, Joker's guilt ridden spawn. Danny Keith, magician scientist. Harry Dent, perfect prosecutor. What unites them in darkness? That's the final chapter.


	7. United In Darkness

United in Darkness

It was a normal day, post crisis chaos, at the GCPD. The station chief pulled Danny away from the lab before he joined other chiefs at police HQ to meet Commissioner Gordon. They stopped for a meal. The fact is Mrs. Keith has a hook with James Gordon. She could cost the chief his job if he didn't take care of her son. She would never cost Danny his place at the GCPD, he does better when he gets to do his job.

Getting in Danny saw another program kid, Harry Dent. He walked over and shook Harry's hand "Hey." Harry returned the gesture.

Danny said "So you're the DA version of me. Best stats in the department." They shared a smile at that analogy.

Last to join the party was Michael Francis, along with Arkham's top shrink. Only Gotham requires a psychologist to attend police briefings. Michael joined the other legacies, standing off to one side while the adults took their places around the table. Commissioner Gordon came in and everyone stood at attention, even the shrink and D.A. who don't work for him.

Gordon said "At ease, take your seats." Everyone did.

Gordon said "First we need to address this week's crisis." Gordon saw the kids standing, he gestured them to sit and they all took up seats by their bosses.

Danny pulled out his trick pen, his station chief barked for him to put it away and he projected a 3D model of a crime scene. Gordon asked "What is this?"

Danny said "I keep making improvements on my prototype. It was a joke for the science fair, now I take it to crime scenes. This is a holographic reconstruction of one crime scene post crisis. I just hit a few buttons and the pen becomes a joy buzzer. I'm not going to do that because it's a bad idea given the circumstances."

Gordon asked "How many crime scenes can that hold data on?"

Danny said "Zero. I connected the pen to the database. Reconstructions are mostly based on crime scene photos. But the data is held on computers, this is just delivering that data in a 3D format like a normal projector."

Harry said "That could be a good tool for court. Showing the jury exactly what the crime scene looked like like that is even better than pictures. How fast could you make one of those projectors, just the projector?"

Danny clicked the pen off "Pictures are viable evidence because they're proven accurate. You can't make your case using this. I work forensics, crime scenes are my world like the courtroom is yours."

Dent said "Of course. Can you turn that back on?" Danny did, the assembly saw the complicated activation sequence. Danny set the projector on the table.

Danny silently explained "The pen works through Bluetooth configurations, that's how it does everything without being the size of this table. Everything is controlled remotely. The pen sends signals through microchips to computer systems away from here that return the signals with directions for carrying out the given command. Medicine is not my expertise but I think parts of the body work similarly." Outside his brain they were discussing the evidence. When asked to change images Danny pulled out a remote and switched the images out to change the reconstructed scene. These meetings were very boring. Danny and Harry's closing rates got them brought along.

Gordon said "I think that's enough on that, good to see we're staying on top of things." He looked over to the pen, "Is that pen a fire hazard?"

Danny moved out of his head, "It's technology. Tech can overheat. I'll cool it." He took the remote in hand, "If it is overheating then touching it is a great way to get burned. I should know, I built it."

Michael said "I can't believe you invented that."

Danny said "I made it years ago. Although originally it was for pranks not forensics. The cooling process will make it useless for an hour." He slipped the remote into his coat pocket. "Don't touch it until I say it's safe, the computer components must've run hot." Gordon got the assembly focused and the rest of the meeting went smoothly.

Harry and his little stepsister, Danny and his mother, Jason and Jay Todd, even Jason were all at Haly's Circus that night in Gotham. The stage was set with the four dark youths for disaster. Batman knew from Catwoman's son that something called the Reckoning was coming. He didn't know where it would start, he didn't know the players in it. All he knew was what the Reckoning was capable of, from information on past Reckonings. Every town the Reckoning happens in is destroyed within 48 hours. Kyle gave him background on the Reckoning but nothing provable, urban criminal legends told by a street kid.

Batman should've known Haly's return wouldn't be welcomed. Bruce raised Dick Grayson after racketeers cost the Flying Graysons their lives. The circus was attacked, it was taken over by the Reckoning. Criminals all over the city of crime had upped their game in preparation of the Reckoning. Now the Reckoning had sent some of those people to slaughter a circus, a final test so to speak.

Jay hurried under the bleachers and put his helmet on, Jason did the same thing in a different place. They came out and faced the criminals as two masked men, 2 anti-heroes. Harry brought his gun but he couldn't be seen playing hero. When the panic erupted he acted in sync with Danny, they pushed their family members together and ran back inside. Mrs. Keith's maternal instincts made getting Harry's little sister to safety her priority. Harry slipped under the bleachers and began shooting at criminals' knees. Danny forgot to click the pen 70 different ways and just used his wand, waving it around to protect himself from attacking criminals and fight off other criminals.

In the heat of battle none of the four rebellious heroes realized what they saw the others do. Red Hood barely saw Blue Hood using the moves he taught the boy. Harry and Danny didn't recognize each other. Jason returned to the big top, he used acrobatics not insanity and no one noticed his presence. Red Hood and the four dark youths worked in unrehearsed harmony, better than some Justice Leaguers worked together.

The five weren't able to stop the Reckoning soldiers. They were forced to flee or die, survival instinct overrode thought. Jason and Jay both had motorcycles waiting. Danny and Harry took one while Jason drove the other one. There was no plan to it. Danny caught Jay's keys and tossed them to Harry, who had his driver's licence. Danny hopped onto the same bike. Jason knew which one was his so he climbed on without thinking. Jason held onto Jay on Jason's bike, ironic instant action.

Jason lead the way, straight to one of his Gotham safe houses. He let three kids not only into the safe house but also know where it was. Danny said "Well, that went wrong."

Harry said "Your point?"

Danny said "I don't know. Since when do kid ADAs carry fire arms?"

Harry said "Nothing to do with my job."

Danny said "So just any kid can carry a loaded gun into a circus. Good to know."

Harry said "Don't be so literal. I guess kid ADA probably sped things up by a few years."

Danny said "One of my mom's ex-boyfriends was a movie executive, he paid for my lab where I built my trick pen. He's in Arkham now. He recreated some scenes from his movies in real life, murder scenes. Making blood and death look real was his specialty. He got great at it."

Harry said "I really hope there's a point to that."

Danny said "There is. I keep a record of my mom's exes, up to date contact information. I can go through it and find some psychos we can use. I think that's the point. I try not to talk too much at work because I lose my train of thought and start talking just to talk."

Red Hood asked "How many of those psychos will actually help us?"

Danny said "I don't know. She's had over a hundred boyfriends but most are in Arkham, prison or some cemetery. It depends on how many are alive and not incarcerated. Need that number before we can find the other."

Red Hood said "So your list is mostly useless."

Danny said "Probably. Like I said I'm not good at having a point to what I say."

Red Hood said "The circus is out of our jurisdiction anyway. By now Batman is already handling it."

Danny said "Right. What do we do? If you're right, we got nothing to do."

Harry said "You work forensics, we run forensics on Batman's scenes."

Danny said "World's greatest detective. He always beats us to the punch."

Harry said "No he doesn't, not everyone. You've beaten him to the punch before."

Danny exploded "I don't get his scenes unless we're short one director of forensics. And as a witness to the crime I can't get the case if the director is gone or doesn't want it. I can get suspended if they think it's messing with my head. I don't know about the DA's office but that's how things work at the GCPD." He started huffing.

Harry snapped back "Then we better beat the GCPD there."

Danny said in a calm voice "I'm not stupid I know you can't catch the case either."

Harry said "This has nothing to do with our jobs."

Danny let him stew in silence before he said "You think forensics is magic. Man, DAs are stupid."

Harry said "Don't insult me."

Danny said "You're not my boss, we can both lose our jobs for getting involved in a case we don't have."

Harry said "You care too much about your job."

Danny said "You have a gun, I have a trick pen, the hoods have guns, the clown has nothing. You want to go against Batman, the GCPD, your own DA's office and God knows how many criminals. Just recapping the situation."

Harry said "Yeah, pretty much."

Danny said "You're unbelievable. I thought you were supposed to be good at thinking things through, countering every argument thrown at you."

Harry said "This has nothing to do with out jobs."

Danny said "Explain it to me. ADA Dent, make your case." Red Hood had been keeping busy and ignoring them.

Red Hood repeated "Dent?" He turned back to them, "You really are Two-Face's son?"

Harry said "That's what the numbers say, dates and all that."

Red Hood said "We can use that."

Danny said "And I'm Riddler's son. How can we use that?"

Red Hood said "Riddler, that explains the green. Forget I said anything, I wasn't thinking."

Danny said "Okay then. Harry, your case? What is it? Do you want to be some kind of superhero? Harvey Dent once said 'You either die a hero,"

"'Or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.'" Harry finished, "I know. He was part of my father."

Danny said "Batman became an outlaw to protect your dad's good name, he did that once."

Harry said "I know. Geeze, I know. Harvey was Two-Face's alter ego."

Danny said "He was wrong."

Jason said "Wait, what?"

Danny said "Harvey was wrong. He proved he was wrong when he went back to Dent. Villain isn't a permanent gig. He wasn't all wrong though. We can still die heroes doing this."

Red Hood said "I happen to know Batman. Maybe we can work on this case. I could offer to help the Dark Knight."

Danny said "You're ignoring me. You're just like him. I think this is a bad idea."

Red Hood said "You need a ride, we might need a scientist."

Danny said "I can walk home. I am not helping you all kill yourselves. I need to check in either way." He turned around and headed for the door.

He stopped a few steps in when Blue Hood said "Leave the magic pen."

Danny said "It's not magic, it's science and it's my prototype invention." He started forward again, only for Jason to block him.

Jason said "You're not leaving."

Danny said "I am. You don't need me for your suicide."

Jason said "You're not leaving because you don't want to. Nygma, you'll help us because solving puzzles is what you do."

Danny said "Nygma is not my name, I did not get Riddler's last name. I'm not staying so step aside." Jason didn't move.

Red Hood put a hand on his shoulder, Danny reacted instantly. He removed Red Hood's hand, quickly kicked both knees with one foot. The kicks swept Red Hood's feet out from under him and he fell. Danny let go of Red Hood's arm before he could be dragged down too. Red Hood stood back up and said "Nice job." Red Hood removed his helmet, "Name's Jason Todd."

Danny said "Danny Keith. Not that names matter since I'm leaving." Jason remained placed to block Danny.

Red Hood said "Don't look at me. I can't control you guys."

Danny said "Batman has this handled. I don't assist on cases anymore."

Red Hood said "Doesn't look like he'll take that for an answer."

Danny said "Okay. My pen's a taser so it's his choice." He pulled out the green and purple pen. Jason looked at Jason, who shrugged. Jason put his hands up in defensive surrender as he backed off. Danny left.

Jason turned to Blue Hood, "Take that thing off. This is our team for now."

"I'm your doppelganger's son. You're not my dad," Blue Hood said as he took his helmet off anyway.

Jason said "We should get names out of the way."

Unmasked Blue Hood said "Jay Todd."

Harry said "Harrold Dent, Harry."

Jason said "Jason."

Jay asked "Got a last name Jason."

Jason said "None that I use."

Jason said "We only need first names."

Harry asked "What's the plan? We're your team, apparently. We will need Danny."

Jay added "Eventually we'll need someone with his skills. We're not working for Batman. He's not going to share this case with you. He might call Nightwing, not you."

Jason said "Really? This information is useful before he leaves."

Harry said "We weren't going to get him to stay, that was a lost cause."

Jason said "Maybe."

Jay said "We need to strategize how we're going to get involved in this case."

Jason got a call from the Batfamily, "Maybe I can get this case from Batman. Stay here and try not to kill each other."

In the Batcave, Batman briefed the Batfamily on the Reckoning. Batman asked "What did you see Jason?"

Red Hood said "They didn't try to control the crowd when they came in."

Batman said "Those were the rejects."

Red Hood asked "How could Kyle possibly know that? He wasn't one of the recruits." Bruce had told the team where the information came from. Red Hood deducing that Bruce didn't figure the reject part out himself came as a surprise.

Batman said "The Reckoning recruited street kids, his people." An alarm on the Batcomputer sounded. Everyone crowded around, Red Hood stayed true to character not joining the wolf pack.

Nightwing said "The Reckoning has begun." The family followed Batman's lead, falling instantly into line with his orders.

While Jason was out Harry had reconnected with the underground, they weren't calling it a lost cause so the Bandits Brigade was still out. Jason knew the police would keep the circus in town, they were all at least witnesses to the crime. Blue Hood focused on Red Hood's arsenal, occupying himself.

Red Hood returned to his safe house, he moved fast to keep things under wraps. He told them "The circus was part of something called the Reckoning. Now it's in full swing. Gotham will be destroyed if it's not stopped." His kid teammates nodded.

Harry asked "What's our play?"

Red Hood said "I'm going to keep working with the Batfamily. You're going to follow up Batman's lead." He quickly explained before leaving to work with Batman's team.

Harry said "Jay takes the lead, okay Jason?" Jason shrugged.

Jay said "Do whatever you want, just stay out of my way." He put his helmet on and left, taking his motorcycle. Jason and Harry followed him, running above and below him, using the comlinks Red Hood gave them.

They found Reckoning headquarters. Danny had decided to fight back against the criminals until he saw Harry and Blue Hood, then he followed them. He started on the building's open entrance. They took down soldiers, careful to be quiet.

Jay's helmet had a built in comlink he synced to Jason's coms when he crossed over. Since Jason and Harry wouldn't leave him alone he lead them. It was the first time he worked on a team of humans, his Hero Rebellion teammates all had powers. He lead them both just the same, it was kind of natural for him. Harry gave Danny a comlink, so they could work together as a whole team.

With most of the guards down, Jay found a vantage point. He pointed his gun at the boss "Just one shot," he said under his breath.

His team moved in on the room, the boss stood up. Jay knew this Earth wasn't ready for his world's brand of justice in that moment. Blue Hood shot the boss's knees out. The man fell before he could hurt the kids. Harry took the gun in one gloved hand. They had identity concealment, masks from Red Hood's safe house. Blue Hood covered his human team as a sniper. After the battle, Danny lead the team in covering their tracks. They staged the scene so it couldn't trace back to them.

Then they split up. Danny returned home, his mom hugged her son, proud of him. Harry returned to his empty apartment. Jay helped the Batfamily fight the Reckoning army, riding off before anyone could question two hoods. He returned to the safe house while Red Hood returned to the Batcave. Jason was caught coming into the sleeping car by Ringmaster Haly himself. Haly asked "Where have you been? I thought you'd skipped town."

Jason said "I thought about it, I really did. But Gotham isn't just in my past. I'm a Gothamite, like it or not. I got caught up in the chaos. Swept away as some might say."

Haly said "Alright. I'll let it slide this time. Did you get closure?"

Jason said "I won't get closure until the man who killed my father in his own home is on death row. I'm doing better I think, Gotham's a big city, I can't live my life avoiding the place. Good night, Haly."

Haly said "Good night. Now in your bunk." Jason obeyed.

The Batfamily noticed the second masked shooter, they also found the shutdown headquarters full of down criminals. Batman put it together and went straight to Red Hood. Too bad Batman couldn't prove anything since Red Hood's time table matches his story, even though Batman was right no one will ever know. Jason found Jay at home, just sitting on the couch. Jason asked him "Why are you still here? You could've made the portal, right?" As he sets his keys on the counter and takes his helmet off.

Jay said "I wanted to make sure Batman didn't arrest you or some excuse like that. I can make portals remember. The problem is alignment. I lost my edge. My war is real. Your heroes are too soft for it."

Jason said "I can't make you a killer, Batman's in the way. I can give you a killer's edge." He put Jay undercover in a gang, Batman has no proof Jay exists. Jay took the alignment risk after betraying the gang to Red Hood. He never told Jason the truth about his father. He just built the portal and left Jason to destroy it.


End file.
